1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a cavity, a manufacturing method of a circuit board using the cavity-forming method, and a circuit board manufactured using the manufacturing method.
2. Description of Background Art
Patent Publication 2010-245530 describes a circuit board having a cavity into which an electronic component is built. The cavity of the circuit board is formed using a method for forming a penetrating hole by irradiating a laser beam onto a substrate of the circuit board. The penetrating hole is formed by irradiating a laser along a closed loop line set on the substrate to form multiple holes and boring the interior of the closed loop line with the holes. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.